Confessions sous hypnose
by Even93
Summary: Sakura Haruno, jeune anbu, doit interroger une de ses amies qui est, désormais, considérée comme une traîtresse aux yeux du village de Konoha. Des révélations, des déceptions et autres vont bouleverser les témoins présents, suite à l'idylle de Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

Confession sous hypnose

Chapitre I : L'hypnose.

Les anbus étaient admirables, leurs questions, leurs rapidités, leurs tortures…oui, leurs tortures étaient les plus redoutés qu'ils soient physiques ou morales. C'était la profession idéale pour une personne dénuée de sentiments et qui ne s'aimait plus. C'était la profession d'une jeune femme fragile et forte à la fois : Sakura Haruno. Aujourd'hui, elle devait interroger une de ses amies, une traitresse : Tenten, quitte à utiliser l'hypnose. Sous son masque d'anbu, seules les personnes qui la connaissaient, pouvaient se souvenir de sa beauté. La beauté de Sakura, en ce temps-là, faisait le tour du village, tous les garçons désiraient toucher ou effleurer les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille, peu de personnes ne pouvaient la regarder dans les yeux, ses yeux verts émeraude étaient trop intenses. Cette intensité était dû aux moqueries qu'elle recevait lorsqu'elle était enfant à cause de ses cheveux étrangement rose bonbon ou encore de son front. Mais, cela l'avait rendue plus forte, elle surmontait tout cela aussi grâce à sa meilleure amie Ino Yamanaka, aujourd'hui décédée. On avait retrouvé son corps et celui de son amant, Deidara, baignant dans leurs sangs. Sakura était chargé de nettoyer les traces : c'était sa première mission en tant qu'anbu de la racine de Konoha. Désormais, c'était au tour de Tenten pour faire des siennes avec un membre de l'Akatsuki. La fleur se rendit vers un bâtiment situé au nord-est du village. Arrivée à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle fût déjà dans une pièce sombre et quasi vide, il n'y avait qu'une table, une chaise et sur ces deux meubles, situés au centre, des chaînes pendaient. Elle n'était pas seule, elle regarda autour d'elle en plissant les yeux sous son masque pour enfin distinguer un blond aux yeux bleu azur, Naruto, un brun qui baillait, Shikamaru, un autre brun aux cheveux longs et yeux blancs perlés, Neji, ainsi que de deux personnes à la coupe en bol et au juste au corps vert, Rock Lee et Gai-sensei. La déception s e lisait sur leur visage, la rage pour certains ou encore de la pitié pour d'autres. Sakura enleva son masque et le posa sur la table. Elle regarda une dernière fois les personnes présentes qui s'étaient adossés au mur, puis il fît signe à un des gardes de la porte. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte lentement pour laisser apparaître une Tenten, ensanglantée, aux vêtements quasi déchirés, fatiguée par les tortures de la veille mais montrant un mince sourire. Sakura sentit un mal-être l'a possédé, elle recula les larmes aux yeux, baissa sa tête, se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas craquer. Les gardes installèrent Tenten sur la fameuse chaise et l'attachèrent aux chaînes. Tenten, elle, avait perdu son image de fille rieuse, sympa, enjouée et impulsive lors de son entrée. Enfin installée, Tenten prit soin de lever sa tête et de regarder Sakura en lâchant :

« _ Remets ton masque Sakura, au moins je ne verrais ta p*tain de pitié !

Sakura ne fît pas attention, elle regarda Tenten dans le fond de ses yeux noisettes devenues noirs et dit :

_ Où est Itachi Uchiwa ?

A l'entente du nom du fameux «Itachi Uchiwa », une tension supplémentaire s'imposa dans la petite salle. Tenten eut un mince sourire et dit avec ironie :

_ Sakura-san, j'ai tenu bon lors des tortures. Crois-tu réellement que je vais te le dire ?

_ Tenten, tu vas être soumise à l'hypnose, désolée »

Le sourire de Tenten s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression de surprise. Sakura s'avança vers son amie en exécutant des signes de la main puis activa un sceau sur la table. Une fumée rose fuchsia se dégagea, on ne voyait plus Tenten, pourtant Sakura toucha exactement le front de Tenten et chuchota :

« _ Raconte-moi, tout ce qui s'est passé après ta victoire sur Temari. »

Tenten, la tête visiblement baissée, conta son histoire :

« J'ai enfin réussi, je t'ai battu Temari »

Telles furent mes pensées, même si j'étais à bout de souffle, devant le corps blessé de Temari, ma rivale et meilleure amie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux choses que je ne supportais pas et qui me peinais. Pendant que j'essuyai mes larmes, elle chuchota :

« _ Ten' non…n'y va pas, s'il te plaît.

_ Pardonne-moi, répondis-je en me retournant, mais ma destinée doit s'accomplir avec lui. »

Sur ces mots, je sautai sur le sommet d'un des gigantesques arbres du thé. J'avançai, je sautai de branches en branches, d'une vitesse me surprenait presque. « Au moins, les course de Gai-sensei m'ont été utiles, me suis-je dit en regardant furtivement derrière moi, ils ont profités de mon combat avec Temari pour me repérer ». Un mince sourire se dessina sur mon visage malicieux, j'enlevai mon bandeau frontal, pris mon kunai et traçai un trait profond sur l'insigne officiel de mon village d'adoption, Konoha. Un flot de souvenirs se bousculèrent dans ma tête à ce moment là, je me suis rappelée de mon arrivée au ville. Je revoyais Tsunade-sama marchait sur la routes menant au village, me tenant la main, je portais un kimono rose et vert. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une gigantesque porte, je pointais du doigt le panneau et dit hésitante du haut de mes 6 ans :

« _ KO-NO-HA ? Konoha ? C'est ici mon nouveau chez moi ?

_ Oui Tenten, c'est ici » me répondit-elle en effaçant son expression sérieuse un moment afin d'afficher un visage souriant.

Nous entrâmes dans le village et marchâmes vers le bâtiment central. Tsunade s'arrêta devant une porte au 3ème étage, inspira profondément, cogna et entra m'entraînant avec elle. Un vieil homme nous regarda d'un regard autoritaire et tendre à la fois, il pencha sa tête pour me voir et dit en s'adressant à Tsunade :

« _ Tsunade, le retour de la princesse des limaces, que me vaut ta visite ?

_ Sarutobi-sensei, j'ai une chose importante à vous dire, répondit-elle en baissant sa tête telle une enfant.

_ C'est à propos de cette petite qui se cache derrière toi ?

_ C'est une des survivantes et miraculés d'un des clans maudits du pays de l'eau. Elle est devenue amnésique.

_ Est-ce un justu ?

_ Non, une chute elle a eu une fracture à la tête. De plus, elle ne sait même pas son prénom.

_ Hé ! M'écriai-je en serrant la cuisse derrière laquelle j'étais cachée, Vous aviez dit que je m'appelais Tenten.

_ Hokage-sama, ne riez pas. C'est à cause de ses deux chignons ! répond Tsunade en rigolant à son tour.

Le vieil homme sortit de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers moi. Il s'accroupit pour arriver à ma hauteur et me dit le sourire aux lèvres :

_ Eh bien Tenten, je suis l'Hokage du Village de Konoha. Bienvenue. »

Je souris, puis Tsunade me demanda de l'attendre un moment dehors. Je sortis laissant ainsi les adultes parler, mais je les entendis tout de même. Je reconnus la voix et le ton ferme de Tsunade-sama :

« _ Je veux qu'elle devienne forte et une excellente ninja pour ce village.

_ Prends-la comme apprentie.

_ Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas, s'il vous plaît Sensei.

_ Très bien, mais tu devras payer CASH, s'écria-t-il avec un rire diabolique

Je pense qu'elle a dû le tendre de l'argent car il a dit quelques secondes plus tard :

_ Mais garde cet argent, Tsunade prend soin de toi.

_ Merci Sarutobi-sensei. »

J'entendis les pas de Tsunade et je m'assis contre le mur. Elle vînt me voir, me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

« _ Promets-moi d'être forte Tenten.

_ Euh…ça va aller ?

_ Oui ma chérie, tu devras rester dans ce village.

_ Et vous ?

_ M-moi…j'ai une mission très importante à accomplir.

_ Une mission de ninja ?

_ Oui, ma chérie, me répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Cool ! Moi aussi je vais être ninja comme vous !

_ Oui, tu le seras. »

Ce souvenir se dissipa, car je dus accélérer lançant des filets, des kunais, des armes derrière moi. Je posai des pièges à distance. Je devais absolument le rejoindre. « Putain, m'étais-je dit, ils me suivent toujours ! Enfin bref, pourquoi me plaindre ? Après tout c'est tout à fait normal, lorsqu'on a Neji Hyuga qui vous traque c'est tout à fait normal. Ah Neji...mon premier amour ». J'ai repensé à mon passé dans la merveilleuse Team Gai.

Les années passèrent après mon arrivée à Konoha, les adultes vieillissaient, les enfants grandissaient, telles étaient les conséquences du temps. J'avais grandi, j'avais désormais 12 ans et j'étais enfin Gennin, le premier de tous les rangs ninja. J'étais dans l'équipe d'un hystérique au justaucorps vert, d'un garçon qui ne pouvait même pas utiliser le genjutsu, ni le ninjutsu et du meilleur élève de ma génération. Je savais leur prénom, oui, je les avais même apprise, le premier de la classe s'appelait Neji Hyuga, je savais aussi que je l'admirai autant que je l'aimai en ce temps là, puis mon second coéquipier s'était Rock Lee et mon maître n'étai qu'autre que Gai Maito, un hyperactif. Enfin, ce n'était que mes premières impressions au début, j'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient tous excellents et que je faisais tâche. Pourtant au fil du temps, on était devenus inséparables, de vrais amis, accomplissant des missions de rang C ou D ensembles dans la bonne humeur. Je pense qu'à force de les fréquenter ma nature de garçon manqué a été renforcée. Les rivalités entre Neji et Lee me faisait sourire, et s'étaient calmées. Lee et moi avions reçu une raclée avec deux ninjas de Suna, Temari et Gaara, lors de l'examen des Chuunins au premier tour. Neji a perdu au second tour contre Naruto, un soi-disant raté. Tout ce remue-ménage avait suffit pour créer une belle amitié entre tous, moi et Temari étions devenues les meilleures amies en ce bas monde, et, moi et Neji nous nous étions beaucoup plus rapprochés. Il avait pris l'habitude de me sauver, il me parlait et me faisait même rire parfois. Lors de mon 17 ème anniversaire, soit le jour exact où je suis arrivée à Konoha, Neji m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Ce fût l'un des plus beaux jours de ma pitoyable vie d'ado orpheline. Commença ainsi, une aventure entre moi et mon amant. En effet, seul le sexe nous réunissait enfin pour Neji. Je l'aimais tellement que j'étais prête à me tuer pour lui, et ma virginité était la preuve de mon amour pour lui. C'était un dieu, un véritable expert en cet art qu'était le sexe. Les mots, les caresses, le toucher il avait tout pour mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit.

Je revins à la réalité et fronçai mes sourcils. Je sentis qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus. Je m'arrêtai pour tomber en exécutant un salto arrière avec toute la souplesse que je possédais, pour me retrouver au sol. J'ouvris mon sac, pris un énorme rouleau de fil invisible, un de mes parchemins et invoquai une centaine de parchemins explosifs. J'exécutai des signes pour pouvoir exécuter ma technique favorite : L'envol des dragons jumeaux. Mes deux parchemins virevoltèrent dans le ciel étoilé et éclairé par la lune. Je pris soin de sauter au centres du tourbillon qu'enclenchaient mes parchemins, et commençai à invoquer kunais et autres armes blanches. Puis, je les lançai en direction opposée à celle que je devais prendre, lorsqu'un kunai se plantait à un arbre, un fil invisible se tendait et sur ce fil des dizaines de parchemins explosifs y glissaient. Je créai un piège quasi semblable à une toile d'araignée et d'un terrain plus que miné. Satisfaite, de ce que je venais de faire, je resautai en haut des arbres pour continuer ma course. Je regardai la lune un moment et mon sourire revint , j'ai chuchoté « Mon amour, la pleine lune…que de souvenirs » Je me suis mise à repenser à cette fameuse pleine lune, où j'ai rencontré mon homme, mon amour tout court.

Tenten stoppe un moment son témoignage. Sakura regarda son amie dépitait des mots et contait son histoire. Elle savait que ce n'est que le début d'un témoignage, elle voyait que Tenten n'avait encore rien dit qui pourrait soulager sa conscience, elle ne parlait que de son passé. Chose normale, cette nuit-là, Tenten avait quitté le village donc il était tout à fait normal que ses souvenirs revenaient et qu'elle en parlait. Tenten allait parler de choses importantes et Sakura le savait aussi, les signes n'étaient pas trompeurs. Le mince sourire narquois de la torturée s'effaçait pour laisser voir une expression frustrée, énervée et triste. Tenten pleurait, non pas à chaudes larmes, mais des larmes coulaient lentement, elle ne hoquetait pas, elle ne faisait que conter son histoire. Sakura voyait que l' heure de l'aveu suprême allait arriver, elle s'avança vers son amie et lui dit avec tendresse et compassion :

« _ Tenten, c'est bon tu peux t'arrêter, souffle pendant 5 minutes et on repart. »

Le visage de la fugitive capturé reprît son air enfantin et angélique puis exactement 5 minutes plus tard, elle reparla.

Eh bien voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'en ai encore deux et c'est fini. Les deux autres, eh bien je ne les ai pas encore tapé le tout sur mon ordi donc j'espère que cela vous tente pour lire la suite. J'attends vos avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Recevoir des commentaires constructifs m'a tant fait plaisir… J'aimerais remercier, ceux et celles qui me motivent pour écrire en laissant de merveilleux commentaires. J'aimerai ainsi consacrer cette partie à vous répondre !

**Lectrice** : Merci encore ! Je t'ai répondu dans les reviews.

**A quoi bon le savoir** : Mais quelle torture de ne pas savoir ton identité, tout comme Lectrice d'ailleurs, pfiou, je souffre réellement. Enfin, sérieusement, je suis heureuse et à la limite honorée que tu aies lu une fiction de Naruto, qui plus est la mienne et que tu l'as aimé. Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire. Je suis bien une filière Littéraire, cela se voit autant que ça ? *Sourire* On dit que je suis une fille étrange, en alternant entre le calme et la sérénité de l'écriture, et la ''violence'' du sport. Je comprends tout à fait ton amie. Merci une énième fois pour avoir laissé ton avis, je te laisse avec l'espoir que cette suite te plaise.

N'Even*

/!\ Au fait, message à mes amis lecteurs anonymes, je vous laisse mon e-mail, si vous voulez que l'on discute et pour que je puisse vous remercier en personne.

Donc, c'est :

Bisous et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

N'Even !

Confessions sous hypnose

II. Le lac, ma dignité et nous. ( Drôle de titre désolée)

Tenten stoppa un moment son témoignage. Sakura regarda son amie dépiter des mots et conter son histoire. Elle savait que ce n'est que le début d'un témoignage, elle voyait que Tenten n'avait encore rien dit qui pourrait soulager sa conscience, elle ne parlait que de son passé. Chose normale, cette nuit-là, Tenten avait quitté le village donc il était tout à fait normal que ses souvenirs revenaient et qu'elle en parlait. Tenten allait parler de choses importantes et Sakura le savait aussi, les signes n'étaient pas trompeurs. Le mince sourire narquois de la torturée s'effaçait pour laisser voir une expression frustrée, énervée et triste. Tenten pleurait, non pas à chaudes larmes, mais des larmes coulaient lentement, elle ne hoquetait pas, elle ne faisait que conter son histoire. Sakura voyait que l'heure de l'aveu suprême allait arriver, elle s'avança vers son amie et lui dit avec tendresse et compassion :

« _ Tenten, c'est bon tu peux t'arrêter, souffle pendant 5 minutes et on repart. »

Le visage de la fugitive capturé reprît son air enfantin et angélique puis exactement 5 minutes plus tard, elle reparla :

« C'était un soir à Konoha le 14 juin précisément, je traînais dans les rues les plus infréquentables du village. J'étais anéantie, blessée, déchirée et trahie. En effet, il y a quelques heures de cela, Neji apprit qu'il serait…père. Eh oui, nos rapports n'étaient guères protégés la plupart, attention qui me plaisait, je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas se protéger car il pensait à un bel avenir avec moi…Mais non ! Sa seule réponse fut :

« _ Tenten, avorte s'il te plaît.

_ Ne-ji, pourquoi ? Je sais on est jeune mais…

_ Mais que dirait mon clan, Tenten. Si j'aurai un…batard ?

_ Un batard ?

Ces deux mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme l'écho d'une cloche de Pâques. Je m'apprêtai à m'en aller, mais Neji me tînt le bras et me dit :

_ Si tu n'avortes pas, ne dis à personne que cet enfant est de moi. Au pire des cas, je payerai la pension. »

Dans mon dégout, je pris mon kunai et l'enfonçai dans son ventre, il ne l'avait même pas évité. Les larmes aux yeux, je criai :

« _ Tu n'es qu'un p*tain d'enfoiré ! »

Puis, je m'enfuie, c'en était trop ! Moi, qui m'avais offerte à lui, dans ma naïveté, à lui soit disant pour lui prouver mon amour ! Pourquoi étais-je si pitoyable ? Je courais et chialais comme une gosse, bousculant tout le monde sur le trottoir, pour atterrir dans ces bas quartiers. Finalement, je suis arrivée au terrain d'entraînement n° 9.

J'ai atterri près du lac du terrain, je contemplai le spectacle que Dame Nature m'offrait à cet instant. Un lac noir ébène et le reflet du croissant de la lune, c'était banal mais si beau. L'idée folle de me baigner me vint à l'esprit et c'est ce que je fis. J'enlevai mes vêtements un à uns, dévoilant ainsi ma silhouette et mes formes exquises, d'après Neji… il me plaisait mon corps, ce corps parfaits que possédait les kunoichis. Je déposai mes vêtements sur un rocher, non loin de là, et plongeai dans l'eau. J'y nageais comme un poisson, l'eau m'apaisait et c'était un élément que j'affectionnais. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit comme le craquement d'une branche, je me laissai couler, jusqu'au fond, pour attraper un rocher. Je m'arrêtai au milieu du lac et lançai le caillou près du bruit. Le bruit se reproduisait derrière moi et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'on m'espionnait. Des bruits de pas sur l'eau se faisaient entendre derrière moi, à mon plus grand malheur j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un ninja. Mais pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas sentie ? Je me suis retournée et je crus manquer un battement lorsque je vis une silhouette me regarder de haut, avec des yeux rouges. Ce rouge sang incomparable, les yeux d'un Uchiwa. Pétrifiée par la peur, j'ai tout de même chuchoté :

«_ Sasuke ?

_ Non, mauvaise réponse, Itachi. Tu dais, continua-t-il, pour être un bon ninja… »

Il n'a même pas fini sa phrase, que je ne l'écoutai plus. En apnée, je rejoignis le bord du lac et eus juste le temps de mettre mes sous vêtements, car Itachi me coinça contre un arbre, avec brutalité et prenant soin de poser son kunai sous mon cou, puis il continua à parler :

_ Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase ! Bon, c'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Tenten…

_ T'as pas de nom ?

_ …, je ne voulais pas répondre.

_ Pfff, tu n'as pas peur que je te tue, Tenten ? me demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire

_ Vas-y, te gênes pas ! De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son doux visage, il s'approcha dangereusement de mon visage, prit soin de remettre une de mes longues mèches ondulées à l'arrière de mes oreilles et chuchota à mon oreille, me donnant ainsi des frissons :

_ Alors, comme ça, tu n'as rien à perdre ? Intéressant, mais, fit-il en me caressant le ventre, vu ton état…

_ Quoi ? Demandai-je quelque peu affolée

_ Tu es enceinte du petit génie ? Neji Hyuga, c'est ça ?

_ En quoi cela te regarde ? M'écriai-je montrant encore une fois ma faiblesse : mes larmes.

Je me sentais tellement impuissante, faible, inutile, sans intérêt et seule ! Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de survie ni de rage, non juste de tristesse. Je sentais, la lame de son kunai s'enfoncer dans mon cou, mais je ne ressentais pas de douleur, non juste une petite pression de plus. Toujours à l'oreille, Itachi parlait :

_ Un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments !

_ Eh bien je m'en fiche des règes d'un ninja !

_ Dis moi, veux-tu briser ses liens avec lui et venir avec moi ?

_ Rêve ! Je ne viendrais jamais avec un criminel tel que toi ! Cela ne te suffit pas donc que l'on m'humilie !

_ Et tu ne veux pas te venger ? Continua-t-il

_ Me…Venger ?, chuchotais-je comme si cette idée m'avait effleurée l'esprit

_ Oui, exactement. Dit-il

Je me suis ressaisie et j'ai hurlé :

_ Non ! Et puis quoi encore ? Pour me nourrir que de ça et devenir comme ton frère !

_ Tu sais que t'es marrante, pour une minable. T'es une groupie de Hyuga ?

_ Non, répondis-je, nous étions ensembles !

_ Ensembles ? Bizarre, un amour caché. Ah le sexe, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

_ Tu sais que t'es excellent pour anéantir les gens », fis-je en le repoussant.

Il se laissa faire, et je courus rapidement vers mes affaires, saisi un parchemin et invoquai un énorme boulet. Je lançai mon arme contre lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'esquiver, à un mètre de lui, le boulet explosa et balança une vingtaine de kunais qui s'incrustèrent dans un rondin de bois. Je n'étais nullement surprise, Itachi étaient bien plus puissant que moi, et il savait que je le savais. Je regardai en haut, et le vit, debout sur une branche, les mains croisées sur l'épaule, il dit :

« _ Et t'appelle ça te battre ? Tu es d'une lenteur extrême !

_..., je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et lançai une cinquantaine de kunai sur lui, il l'esquiva et dit :

_Pfff, une vraie tigresse. A bientôt !

_ Ouais, c'est ça fout le camp »

Mais à peine avais je fini ma phrase, qu'Itachi était là. Là, devant moi, contre moi plutôt, la main gauche agrippant mon ventre, il serrait mes entrailles et dit en chuchotant comme à son habitude :

« _ Allez, ne me remercie pas. Je t'enlève ce fardeau, ne bouge surtout pas. »

Et c'est ce que je fis, je ne bougeai point, de ma part je voulais le frapper, mais il m'avait immobilisé. Il exécuta des signes avec sa main de libre et je sentis comme un vide, puis une douleur si intense qu'une larme perla ma joue. Pourtant, je restai debout, mais je ne sentais plus mes forces, mon corps semblait être un fardeau. Je m'écroulai et il me rattrapa de justesse et me déposa contre un mur.

Le lendemain, j'étais toujours à dos contre cet arbre, je me levai mais une douleur atroce me tenaillait dans le bas de mon ventre, celui-ci n'était plus aussi gonflée aussi. Inconsciemment, Itachi m'avait rendu ma dignité.

Je fus encore sortie de ce souvenir au son des centaines explosions simultanées. Mon sourire s'intensifia au début, je souhaitai sincèrement que ce soit Neji. Mais mon sourire s'effaça, je sus que les victimes n'étaient que des clones. Pourtant, le cri de douleur du clone de Neji, m'ont motivés pour m'enfuis, ceux de Naruto-san, Shikamaru, Kiba et Lee-san, m'ont inconsciemment fait mal au cœur.

_Briser le cœur d'une personne est abominable, mais il vaut mieux que vous la brisez, avant qu'elle ne vous fasse de même._

Telles étaient les paroles, d'Itachi lorsque nous nous sommes vus la seconde fois. »

Sakura vit son amie lutter contre l'hypnose, c'était normal, le jutsu n'tait qu'au premier niveau. Elle fit signe à un jeune homme, celui-ci paraissait vexé et honteux. Il était beau, la première chose que l'on regardait chez lui était ces yeux laiteux et ses longs cheveux bruns. Il s'avança péniblement et tint Tenten par les épaules. Sakura le regarda avec haine et dit froidement :

« _ Ne la brutalise pas comme ça, Neji.

_ Ta gueule ! répondit Neji, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_ …, Sakura voulut répliquer mais Tenten reprît la parole et supplia :

_ Saku', s'il te plaît enlève ce sceau.

Sakura détourna son visage, pour pouvoir continuer et ne pas montrer se tristesse à son amie. Elle ré-exécuta des signes de la main, retoucha le sceau et dit :

_ SCEAU HYPNOSE NIVEAU II

Elle toucha le front de Tenten une nouvelle fois et continua :

_ Con-continue Tenten. Parle-nous de ta seconde rencontre avec Itachi.

_ M-ma rencontre avec Ita-kun, eh bien la voici. »

Eh bien voilà c'est la suite ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous laisserez vos avis !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou à vous lecteurs, **

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires aussi constructifs que gentils. Ils m'encouragent vraiment à continuer, à retravailler mes textes.**

**Vous ai-je déjà dit? Eh bien, j'ai réellement de la chance de vous avoir ( enfin vos avis, je ne vous possède pas ). Bref, je me concentre donc à vous répondre un à un :**

**mama :**** Merci pour ton mignon commentaire ^^ . Il m'a beaucoup fait sourire. Je souhaite que la suite te plaise. Les rencontres avec ce beau ténébreux vont être nombreuses, je te l'assure.**

**Yamia : ****Je pense que tu vas me tuer, ce chapitre n'est le plus long. Néanmoins, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le réécrire. Tes commentaires me font toujours le même effet, celui d'ue bonne glace en plein été. Ah oui, je te mérite, moi? Grande question existentielle... C'est nul, je te le dis tout le temps mais merci encore pour tes avis sur mes écrits ma Yamia.**

**Lectrice:**** Ô toi qui me torture de ton anonymat, ô toi révèle-toi à moi ! ( Nda: Petit égarement de ma part, mais ça venait du coeur) Mise à part, ma frustration de ne pas savoir ton identité – Internet et ses vices, je me suis attachée à tes commentaires et à tes remarques pertinentes à souhait. Pour ce qui est de Itachi, eh bien au fil du récit on comprendra pourquoi il est comme cela à présent. Mais, la patience est de rigueur, je n'arrive pas encore à peaufiner mon quatrième chapitre... Néanmoins, merci encore. J'espère que cette suite te plaira même si cela relève du cahngement pour cette fois.**

**En tout cas, merci ,merci et encore merci à tous. **

**/!\ Nouvelle narration à venir, mais c'est pour mieux rebondir.**

**Bisous**

**N'Even***

**III. Le monde tournait autour d'elle, by Neji and Itachi**

Sakura vit son amie lutter contre l'hypnose, c'était normal, le jutsu n'était qu'au premier niveau. Elle fit signe à un jeune homme, celui-ci paraissait vexé et honteux. Il était beau, la première chose que l'on regardait chez lui était ces yeux laiteux et ses longs cheveux bruns. Il s'avança péniblement et tint Tenten par les épaules. Sakura le regarda avec haine et dit froidement :

« _ Ne la brutalise pas comme ça, Neji.

_ Ta gueule ! répondit Neji, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_ …, Sakura voulut répliquer mais Tenten reprît la parole et supplia :

_ Saku', s'il te plaît enlève ce sceau.

Sakura détourna son visage, pour pouvoir continuer et ne pas montrer se tristesse à son amie. Elle ré-exécuta des signes de la main, retoucha le sceau et dit :

_ SCEAU HYPNOSE NIVEAU II

Elle toucha le front de Tenten une nouvelle fois et continua :

_ Con-continue Tenten. Parle-nous de ta seconde rencontre avec Itachi.

Ma seconde rencontre avec Itachi ? Eh bien, elle fut des plus banales, une mission, une rencontre, une défaite, une déprime et de la provocation. C'était devenu presque une habitude. La team Gai et Sakura avions eu une mission : escorter des villageois vers un nouveau chez soi. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec un villageois de mon âge, Sanosuke, il faisait partie des Don Juan de son village. D'un coup d'œil, on pouvait voir cela contrairement aux autres, il était bien plus classe, plus soigné. Les cheveux bleus nuit légèrement ébouriffés, les yeux identiques à ceux d'Ino, le corps musclé à point et une galanterie des plus exagérées : on avait l'impression de voyager avec un Kiba mais moins macho _* gloussement*_. Cerise fut abordée par Sanosuke, elle se contenta de lui adresser un mince sourire et de déposer un énorme bisou sur la joue de Rock Lee pour lui montrer, enfin lui faire croire, qu'elle était prise. Sacrée Cerise*, tout ça pour fuir un garçon ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler et ce fut là que Sano' m'a vu. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et dit :

- Pourquoi des demoiselles aussi jolies que vous soient des kunoichis ?

- Hmm, fis-je d'humeur taquine, pour fuir l'amour certainement !

L'ironie du sort était que j'admirais les couples de shinobis, ils bravaient les interdits conciliants amour, risque et danger dans un respect mutuel… Les ninjas se comprenaient. Asuma et Kurenai-sensei(s) m'avaient montré le résultat de ce genre d'idylle : un beau bébé attendu avec impatience par les deux parents. On va dire que le destin en avait voulu autrement pour moi et Neji.

Une idylle aurait pu être possible entre Sanosuke et moi, le seul hic fut ce cher Neji ! Cet abruti, débile, inutile encore était là toujours pour polluer mon espace vital ! Et…hmpf…hmmm…

- Sakura, arrête-la ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit Neji perdant son sang-froid légendaire en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de l'hypnotisée.

- Enlève ta main de sa bouche ! Hurla Sakura en poussant violemment Neji qui fut envoyé dans le mur

Celui-ci se releva avec difficulté avec l'aide de Rock Lee, tandis que Gai et les autres retenaient Sakura. Il ne fit même pas attention à Sakura, trop chamboulé par les événements, par les révélations, il éprouva une énième fois ce remord honteux et pesant. Pourquoi Tenten…il ne voulait pas lui faire si mal ! C'était juste une amourette comme tant d'autres dans le village. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait allumé la mèche de la bombe et qu'il fallait bien que tout cela lui explose en pleine face, mais de là à se faire tant haïr. Mais pourtant Tenten savait très bien que ce n'était pas sérieux entre eux et qu'il était malencontreusement fiancé à cette Hinata de malheur ! Bref, ils s'aimaient un tout petit peu Tenten l'avait plu depuis le début, mais comment avait-elle pu croire à un éventuel bébé ensemble ? Traditionnellement c'était impossible ! Et cet Itachi, comment avait-il osé faire perdre l'enfant ! Neji s'arrêta de se torturer et en prenant conscience qu'à la commissure de ses lèvres un léger filet de sang coulait aussi silencieusement que les larmes de Tenten.

« Dis-moi, comment t'as pu tombé dans le panneau Itachi ? Une nullité pareille ? »

Après cette parole, l'homme qui avait prononcé phrase fut projeté dans un arbre à côté de celui où il était. Le choc fut assez violent, son corps s'était incrusté dans l'écorce de l'arbre, mais pourtant l'auteur de ce coup n'y fit pas attention et continua de branche en branches son avancée vers Konoha. Tous deux ressemblaient à des ombres, dans l'immense territoire, de plus leur cape principalement noire n'arrangeait rien à la vision. Itachi connaissait cet endroit, il a du passer au moins un centaine de fois avec toutes les missions qu'il avait lorsqu'il n'était qu'un ninja de ce village. Encore moins d'une heure et il serait auprès d'elle. Pour le coup de poing, il ne regrettait en rien ce geste, Kisame le méritait amplement, de quel droit osait-il insulter Tenten en sa présence en plus ! Pourtant son coéquipier savait très bien que cela l'agaçait ! Itachi continua sa course et puis cessa d'accélérer pour attendre Kisame. Celui-ci faisait craquer son cou en rattrapant le beau ténébreux. Kisame avait le don de mettre en rogne son entourage, sa couleur de peau bleu pâle n'était nullement un facteur, peut-être ses petits yeux noirs et perçants ? Pas vraiment, sa carrure alors ? Lorsqu'une personne se battait contre lui, on aurait dit qu'un ninja se battait avec un bloc de glaçons haut de deux mètres. Non, ce qui énervait le plus chez Kisame c'était son sourire, qu'importe la situation ce sourire moqueur et narquois avait le don d'énerver tout le monde, y compris Itachi à cet instant précis. Et ce fut avec ce même sourire que Kisame continua :

- Eh bien ! Quel coup ! Tu perds de ton professionnalisme !

- Veux-tu bien la fermer ? fit Itachi en serrant des poings

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette petite ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ? Et pourquoi tu m'as suivi, je vous ai dit que je reviendrai pour Sasuke, fit froidement Itachi.

- Le chef m'a dit de te suivre. On sait tous que tu veux nous lâcher !

- Tu parles de Pein ?

- Non, Madara. Donc tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir, fit Kisame avec fierté

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention, continua calmement Itachi.

- Ah bon ? fit ironiquement Kisame, eh bien pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec l'organisation ? Heureusement qu'il se comporte comme un pauvre abruti dans la peau de ce Tobi !

- Notre chef se comporte comme un abruti ? Que de bonnes nouvelles à rapporter à celui-ci !

- Pfff, ricana Kisame, continuons.

Itachi ne fit plus attention à Kisame, l'éclat d'un objet en métal par terre avait attiré son attention. Volontairement, il ne sauta pas sur la branche suivante et se laissa furtivement tomber sur le sol. Kisame quelques secondes plus tard fit de même agacé cette fois-ci :

- M*rde Itachi ! Tu cherches à me semer ?

- Pff, fit ironiquement le ténébreux, si je le voulais vraiment à cet instant tu me chercherais avec les autres alors s'il te plaît ferme-la !

- Ha ! ha ha ha ! Très drôle, fit Kisame en posant sa main sur son front.

- Bon écoute-moi Kisame, t'as promis de veiller à ce que mon combat contre Sasuke ne soit pas déranger…

- En échange tu me donnes l'épée SUSANOO [ spoil ]

- Je possède une autre épée légendaire, fit Itachi.

- Très bien, fit Kisame enjoué, quel est ton marché ?

- Tu m'aides à quitter l'AKATSUKI et tu veilles sur Tenten à ma mort !

- M*rde ! Uchiwa mais t'as perdu la tête, petit ! T'as oublié que tu t'es pris la tête avec tout le monde ! Pfff, fit Kisame en ricanant.

Et voilà ! Kisame avait encore réussi, il agaçait Itachi…

Pourquoi avait-il remis le sujet sur le tapis, ce débile !

Flash Back *

Les cachettes de l'AKATSUKI ressemblaient étrangement à celles d'Orochimaru, elles étaient toutes incrustés dans la terre et sentaient le renfermé. Dans deux mains de pierres géantes se trouvait un hôte d'un démon aqueux décédé à cause de l'extraction de son démon. Personne n'était venu le sauver, si cet homme avait eu un frère comme Naruto peut-être qu'Itachi reverrait la team Gai se pointer…mais cette fois-ci : personne. Itachi était bien plus fatigué que les autres membres de l'organisation depuis les décès d'Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara et Sasori. Pour extraire un démon, il fallait désormais plus de 7 jours et nuits de concentration. Et si Tenten rejoignait l'Akatsuki, elle ne pourrait jamais supporter cet affreux spectacle qu'est de prendre la vie d'autrui dans la souffrance la plus totale et avec tant de lenteur. A la fin de la cérémonie, debout sur les doigts géants de pierre, Pein ordonna à Itachi et à Kisame :

- Nous n'en avons pas fini avec les bijuus , il en reste encore trois, Itachi et Kisame, allez chercher l'avant dernier !

- Je crois bien que cela est impossible, fit calmement Itachi.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Konan en touchant son énorme tulipe bleue sur le coin de ses cheveux

- C'est le dernier hôte que je ramène, continua Itachi, mon combat contre mon frère est imminent.

- Au fait, fit Tobi en s'asseyant, il y a une petite déserteuse de Konoha qui s'est fait prendre hier soir vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Mouais, une petite du pays du Ciel, une orpheline sous la tutelle de Konoha, une FA. Itachi la connaît, fit Kisame en regardant le ciel.

- Ah bon ? fit Konan

- Elle doit être forte, les FA sont réputées pour leur rapidité, lancers et contrôles des éléments, fit Zetsu.

- Son clan a disparu depuis une guerre civile, fit Kisame.

- On m'a dit qu'elle voulait rejoindre l'Akatsuki ! S'écria Tobi

- Se faire prendre dès la nuit de son départ et rejoindre mon organisation : Impossible, coupa Pein.

- Il y avait tout de même une grosse élite après elle, la Godaime l'aimait bien, enfin il y avait l'hôte de Kyuubi, des ninjas de Konoha et des ninjas de Suna. Tout ce dispositif pour une gamine pfff plutôt marrant. Poursuivit Tobi

- Hmm, fit Pein, ça change la donne.

- Itachi pourquoi tu nous as caché que c'était ton amoureuse ? fit gaiement Tobi

Itachi tourna péniblement la tête vers Tobi, puis regarda tout le monde et lâcha froidement :

- En quoi cela vous concerne ?

- Eh bien, fit Pein légèrement agacé, c'est une petite de Konoha, pourquoi tu n'as pas capturé Naruto ?

- Tu n'as pas précisé que c'est toi qui voulais le faire ? Répondit Itachi avec sarcasme

- L'Akatsuki ne tolère pas de choses futiles comme l'amour, fit Pein sous le regard triste de Konan

- Donc tu renies d'être avec Konan ? fit Itachi avec un mince sourire.

Pein voulut répliquer, mais Konan s'interposa, lui expliquant clairement que cela n'en valait pas la peine. D'un geste empli de grâce, elle posa son index sur les lèvres de Pein sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient torts. Ainsi Itachi s'éclipsa satisfait de son coup d'état.

** Fin Flash Back ***

- Hé ho Itachi ? Tu rêves ? fit Kisame en secouant péniblement son énorme épée.

Itachi ne préféra pas répondre et s'avança doucement vers l'objet métallique qui scintillait à cause des reflets du soleil. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait retrouvé la vue…

** Flash Back II **

C'était une belle journée d'été, allongé la tête sur les cuisses de sa bien aimée, Itachi admirait le ciel ainsi que les nuages. Il comprenait ce que ressentait Shikamaru, d'après Tenten il restait comme cela des heures avec Temari, c'était si plaisant. Il se sentait comme déconnecté de ce monde de shinobis. Tenten lui caressait les cheveux, les peignait, les tressait et sentait l'odeur du bambou vert des cheveux de son homme. D'une voix candide, elle chuchota à l'oreille d'Itachi qui semblait s'assoupir :

- I-ta-chi-kun, tu dors ?

- Hmm, grogna le jeune homme, Tenten arrête je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça…

- Ita-kun ? Poursuivit Tenten taquine.

- Arrête, fit Itachi en essayant de se relever, sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu me défais les chignons ?

- Exactement, fit un clone d'Itachi qui disparut aussitôt les élastiques cassés.

Tenten ne fut pas surprise, elle eut un mince sourire même, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Elle sentit ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient lourdement sur son dos, elle prit une mèche la posa sur le visage d'Itachi qui sourit à son tour et reprit :

- Ita-kun, j'ai inventé une technique pour toi qui pourrait te redonner la vue. Tu veux la voir ?

- J'aime bien ma vue, moi. Fit Itachi.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne veux pas voir ma beauté suprême ? Fit Tenten en embrassant tendrement sur le front de son Uchiwa

- Hmm…non, j'veux pas être déçu. Fit Itachi en plaisantant

Cette plaisanterie/remarque ne plut pas à Tenten qui vexée et piquée au vif s'en alla d'un pas rageur marmonnant mille et une insultes et laissant la tête d'Itachi heurtait le sol. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, son côté sadique ressortait, pourtant il se mit debout afin de la rattraper. Il arriva enfin près d'elle, elle exécutait des signes et parla à voix basse, puis toucha le sol. La terre s'ouvrit formant un énorme triangle, elle ré exécuta des signes puis toucha une énième fois le sol et une immense marrée d'eau surgit de ses pieds pour atterrir dans le triangle. L'eau était aussi bleue que le ciel, elle aurait du être boueuse, mais lorsqu'une kunoichi décide de faire une technique maniant les éléments, elle préfère que cela demeure beau. Itachi avait activé son sharingan, c'était bien plus fort que lui. Tenten prit un parchemin qu'elle déroula sur l'eau et ce fut une explosion de couleur dans l'eau, elle posa son index gauche ainsi que son majeur gauche sur la surface de l'eau de la main droite elle fit encore des signes. L'eau semblait désormais être de la gélatine, les deux perles d'eau sur ses doigts de la main gauche aussi et devinrent noire ébène. Elle s'avança vers Itachi, lui pria de désactiver son Sharingan et à l'aide de sa main droite qui ouvrait grand l'œil droit de son homme, elle posa la goutte et fit de même avec l'autre œil. L'eau prit l'espace de ses pupilles, et Tenten chuchota :

- Ferme les yeux maintenant

- Très bien, fit Itachi, je te fais confiance.

- Itachi, je t'aime tant, avoua Tenten en caressant le visage de celui-ci, je connais toutes les conséquences que le Sharingan apporte à tes yeux... Dis-moi tu as copié ma technique ?

- Oui

- Ce n'était pas la peine, je t'ai préparé des capsules… enfin regarde-moi maintenant, fit Tenten en reculant.

Itachi ouvrit doucement les yeux, les rayons du soleil semblaient l'aveugler, mais il fut surpris de revoir la beauté du monde. Il regarda le ciel, les arbres,les oiseaux…tout, tout était beau mais sa kunoichi était sublime. Il admira avec insistante les traits de Tenten, son teint légèrement bronzé, ses longs cheveux bruns…non couleur cacao, ou chocolat selon sa position au soleil, ses yeux pétillants couleur noisette, sa bouche aussi d'un teint frais et rosée : appétissante… et son corps svelte, élancé et bien proportionnée. Non, Tenten à ses yeux était si parfaite, qu'il resta bouche bée un petit moment, puis voyant que Tenten était gênée et qu'elle attendait une réponse il fit :

- Mon ange, même si tu n'es pas une médecin ninja tu es incroyable, une véritable ophtalmo, surtout nue !

- Hein ? Fit Tenten, nue ?

- Oui, c'était pas ça le but, en tout cas je te vois nue et j'adore ton tatouage.

- Kyaaaahhhh ! Hurla Tenten en essayant de se cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Je plaisante, fit Itachi en ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir sa dulcinée

- Imbécile, fit Tenten dans les bras d'Itachi en donnant un coup de poing sur sa poitrine.

- Merci, fit Itachi en prenant le visage de Tenten entre ses doigts pour y déposer un baiser.

** Fin flash back II **

Itachi s'avança vers l'objet métallique et ne fut pas surpris de voir le bandeau frontal de Tenten par terre avec la feuille de Konoha raturée. Il caressa l'objet, prit le bandeau afin de le passer à son cou et eut un mince sourire en voyant le nom de Tenten gravée soigneusement.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai du rajouter un ou deux de plus, car il y avait trop de zones blanches et incompréhensibles pour vous lecteurs.

Sur ceux, je vous laisse en espérant que cela vous a plu.


End file.
